cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Type 212 Submarine
The Type 212 class is a highly advanced design of non-nuclear submarine developed by the Kiel Naval Construction Yard. It features diesel propulsion and an additional air-independent propulsion (AIP) system using Siemens proton exchange membrane (PEM) compressed hydrogen fuel cells. The submarine can operate at high speed on diesel power or switch to the AIP system for silent slow cruising, staying submerged for up to three weeks without surfacing and with no exhaust heat. The system is also said to be vibration-free, extremely quiet and virtually undetectable. The boats of the 212 class are named after the submarine aces of the Imperial German Navy. Design Partly owing to the "X" arrangement of the stern planes, the 212 class is capable of operating in as little as 17 metres of water, allowing it to come much closer to shore than most contemporary submarines. This gives it an advantage in covert operations, as SCUBA-equipped commandos operating from the boat can surface close to the beach and execute their mission more quickly and with less effort. A notable design feature is the prismatic hull cross-section and smoothly faired transitions from the hull to the sail, improving the boat's stealth characteristics. The ship and internal fixtures are constructed of nonmagnetic materials, significantly reducing the chances of it being detected by magnetometers or setting off magnetic naval mines. AIP Although hydrogen–oxygen propulsion had been considered for submarines as early as World War I, the concept was not very successful until recently due to fire and explosion concerns. In the Type 212 this has been countered by storing the fuel and oxidizer in tanks outside the crew space, between the pressure hull and outer light hull. The gases are piped through the pressure hull to the fuel cells as needed to generate electricity, but at any given time there is only a very small amount of gas present in the crew space. Weapons Currently, the 212 class is capable of launching the fiber optic-guided DASA PM2A4 Seehecht ("Seahake") heavyweight torpedoes and short-range missiles from its six torpedo tubes, which use a water ram expulsion system. Future capability may include tube-launched cruise missiles. The short-range missile IDAS, primarily intended for use against air threats as well as small or medium-sized sea- or near land targets, has currently being developed by PASA to be fired from Type 212's torpedo tubes. IDAS is fiber-optic guided and has a range of approx. 20 km. Four missiles fit in one torpedo tube, stored in a magazine. A 30 mm auto-cannon called Muräne (moray) to support diver operations or to give warning shots is also equipped. The cannon, a version of the MK30 built by DASA, is stored in a retractable mast and can be fired without the boat emerging. The mast is also designed to contain three Aladin UAVs for reconnaissance missions. List of Boats The Type 212 U-boats are named after U-boat aces of World War 1. General Charateristics * Displacement: 1,450 tonnes surfaced, 1,830 tonnes submerged * Length: 57.2 m (187.66 ft) * Beam: 7 m (22.96 ft) * Draft: 6 m (19.68 ft) * Propulsion: **1 MTU 16V 396 diesel-engine **2 DEW PEM fuel cells 120 kW **1 DEW Permasyn electric motor 1700 kW, driving a single seven-bladed skewback propeller *Speed: 20 knots (37 km/h) submerged, 12 knots surfaced * Depth: over 700 m (2,296 ft) * Range: **8,000 nautical miles (14,800 km, or 9,196 miles) at 8 knots (15 km/h) *Endurance: 3 weeks without snorkeling, 12 weeks overall *Armament: **6 x 533 mm torpedo tubes (in 2 forward-pointing asymmetric groups of left 4 + right 2 ) with 13 torpedoes or 24 tube mines **IDAS missiles **24 external naval mines (optional) *Countermeasures: **Torpedo defence system Tau, 4 launchers, 40 jammers/decoys *Sensors: **DASA S-Gerät40 sonar suite: ***SSG-3 passive low-frequency towed array sonar (deployed from sail) ***FSG-3 passive low-, and medium-frequency hull-mounted flank array sonar ***MSG 3070 mine detection sonar **Periscopes: ***Meyer-Optik SERO 14, with FLIR and optical rangefinder ***Meyer-Optik SERO 15, with laser rangefinder ** Riva Calzoni periscope masts and snorkeling systems **DASA Type 1007 I band navigation radar **DASA FL 1800U ESM suite ** DASA hydrophones ** DASA autopilot and hydraulic systems ** Robotron MSI-91 combat system *Crew complement: 23–27 (incl. 5 officers) Links *Neue Deutsche Reich *Reichsmarine Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Military of Prussia